A β-lactam antibiotic, an amino-glycoside, isoniazid or rifampicin has been conventionally used in treatment or prophylaxis of microbial infections including tubercule bacillus. Recently there have been a lot of bacteria resistant to these antibiotics. It is desirable to develop new compounds which are different type antimicrobial agents from conventional ones.
On the other hand it has been known that capuramycin having a formula shown below exhibits anti-tubercule bacillus activity (J. Antibiotics. 29, (8), 1047-1053 (1986)). 
We found new compounds of formula (I), (XI), (XII), (XIV), (XV) or (XVI), which do not show any cross resistance to conventional medicaments, in the cultivation products of a microorganism. We prepared the derivatives of compounds described above and capuramycin. We studied the physiological activity of these derivatives for several years and found that these derivatives exhibit excellent antibiotic activity.
The compounds of the present invention can provide a method effective to treat and prevent infection diseases including ones arising from bacteria resistant to the conventional antibiotics. Compounds of formula (I), (XI), (XII), (XIV), (XV) or (XVI) are also useful starting materials for preparation of the compounds of the present invention having excellent antibiotic activity.